general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Day to Die/Chapter ThreeB
Yaz couldn't believe her eyes. The new girl, Lottie, was wide-eyed and shivering just outside the door; Desmond, the toughest man she'd ever known, was on his knees crying; and in front of them was the most mangled corpse she had ever seen. She honestly couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, let alone how old the person was when they died. It sickened her. "Yaz...it's not what it looks like..." Desmond told her, the bloody cleaver in his hand slowly dripped it's red coating onto the floor "Des...just wait a minute...I hear this from her..." Yaz said with wavering conviction, before turning to Lottie. "What happened?" "His d-" Lottie was cut off as soon as she spoke. "Why the hell are you asking her?!" Desmond shouted, finally standing to face Yaz. "My daughter is fucking dead because of this man, and now we're getting out of here before those men out there do the same to us, end of discussion." "Laura's dead?! Jeez..." Yaz closed her eyes as if she were about to cry, but then they shot open again. "Wait...you mean...this guy is...fucking hell Desmond...FUCK! Why did this have to happen now?!" "You know why it happened now! My Laura just fucking shot herself because this man crippled her! I wasn't gonna let him- "Let him what? Let him live? What sort of shit life can you live with no fucking limbs, no fucking eyeballs and probably no fucking cock either?!" "Don't swear at me like that, girl!" Desmond growled with an angry glare. "Don't talk to me like a bloody child then, man!" Yaz took a deep breath, took another look at the dismembered body, and threw Desmond a disgusted stare. "You told me that you'd killed him straight away, as soon as he did it." "You wouldn't understand. Neither would Brooke, or Marshall, or even Alan. We needed justice for Laura, we nee-" "Are you mad Des? This bastard put my best friend in a bleeding wheelchair, and even I don't think this is justice..." "SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER YOU INSOLENT LITTLE CUNT!" Desmond bellowed, grabbing Yaz by her collar and pulling her up onto her toes, bringing her to his level before letting her down again. "AND WHAT WOULD SHE THINK OF YOU NOW?" Yaz hollered back at him, not caring that she was having to look up. "I...I don't know..." Desmond said with a heavy sigh. Without warning, he fell to his knees and tears began to stream from his eyes. He hammered the floor with his huge fists in frustration, roaring like a wounded lion, before taking a deep breath and regaining his composure. "Yaz...what the fuck have I done? She'd think that I'm...a monster." "Des, you're not a monster, you never have been. You're a loving father, and always have been. The thing is...loving fathers can sometimes do monstrous things..." "I'm sorry you had to see this Lottie" Desmond said as he turned, wearing a false smile that he hoped would be reassuring. He smiled into empty space. "Fucking hell, how did sh-" "We have to get out there and find her!" Desmond said, wiping his eyes and rising to his feet. He opened one of the wardrobes bordering the room and pulled out a shotgun and a handful of shells. "When this is all over with, we're talking about thi-" "Put this to one side Yaz, please...please. We need to find her before Hinton's bastards get the chance, or her life won't be worth livi-" Desmond stopped as he heard a muffled but noticeable crash downstairs. "Who's in here!?" a voice shouted. "I'll break the fucking door down!" "Go and find her..." Desmond pleaded. "It's my fault that she's out there, and I can't live with that on my conscience..." "Then go find her Des, I'll stay behind and-" "No, you have to get her. No offence, but I'm pretty much the only one who has a chance of getting out of here without a partner. This is the only chance we have of us both surviving. And besides, we both know what he'll do to y-" "Don't fucking talk to me about what Hinton will do, Des." Yaz sighed, drew her pistol, and turned of the safety. "I'll go, but you'd best come and find us. Or I swear to god that I'll get bit just so I can come back and fucking eat you." Yaz turned and ran, vaulting out through the window into the back garden. Desmond pumped his shotgun, and as he heard the door collapse downstairs, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "COME AND GET ME YOU FUCKING CUNTS!" ----- Lottie ran as fast as she could. She had to get away from it all. From Desmond, who was mean then nice then a total psycho, from Yaz who wouldn't stop shouting, from those men who shot Tom and wanted to kill everyone. She had to get away, and so she ran. And though she knew that she'd left Desmond and Yaz to die, she kept running. At first she was worried, she thought that the men might've been in the back garden, or at the end of the alleyway, or even in the words where she eventually stopped; but they weren't. It wasn't until she sat down on a mossy old tree stump, which she almost tripped on, that she felt safe. And that was when she began to cry. "Tom..." she sobbed quietly, happy that no one could see her. At first she repeated his name over and over, her voice getting louder and angrier, until she grabbed a thick branch from among the leaf litter. "I couldn't save him!" Lottie screamed as she lashed out with the stick, almost hitting the nearest tree and throwing herself off balance. She stood up and hit the tree harder..and harder...and harder... "I couldn't save any of them! Tom! Mr D! Haley! Wire!" And then she said something that she wasn't even expecting. "Yaz! Desmond! They're all fucking dead! All dead...because of me..." She fell to her knees and began hitting her head against the tree, no longer caring about the pain or the blood that was starting to trickle from her brow. Out of nowhere, she felt something stop her. A hand against her forehead, soft with it's touch but unyielding all the same. She didn't care...those men could do what they wanted... -----